1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a kneading and homogenising mixer.
2 Description of Related Art
In the production of dough, it is known that a mixture, in order to be “well made”, must have a uniform moistening of the durum wheat flour or other flour or in any case other ground grains which compose it. With the production of the dough it is intended either the production of pasta or dough for bread and baked products.
To such end, for many years mixer machines have used specific centrifugal premixer devices in order to improve the moistening uniformity.
Storci srl has for several years produced a premixer machine which has optimised this step thanks to a particular method of introduction of the water onto the base of a cylinder in which a shaft rotates with a screw in the initial part, followed by particular paddles.
It must be taken into account that the traditional mixers, in which the premixing is realised in the premixer group, are equipped with paddle shafts which move and overturn the product in order to obtain a mixture still more worked and uniform in a traditional tank. This before the mixture, by means of an appropriate gear pump, is caused to enter into a vacuum mixer, which has the double function of removing the air from the dough and feeding and distributing it to one or more compression screws, where kneading is generated due to the compression. It is indeed the kneading which represents the fundamental step for the formation of the gluten.
It should be remembered that, since the beginnings of homemade production, when the compression screws did not yet exist and the pasta was extruded through the piston press, the dough was previously kneaded, worked with the mechanical action necessary to obtain the formation of gluten, which would be then completed during the compression.
Therefore, based on that previously described regarding the present state of the art in this particular field, one object of the present invention is to realise a machine part or device which is capable of attaining optimal results.
In particular, object of the invention is to realise one single treatment element which may actuate the treatments now carried out by the main mixer tank, in which the fresh production trimmings enter, and by the gear pump, which is a valve group through which the product passes, which today separates the main mixer tank from the vacuum tank.